


Christmas in the Country

by malfoible



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long time since 007 had a real family Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas in the Country

007 awoke at six thirty on the twenty second of December. He smiled at the clock and the date.

He was home in England for Christmas, not in Singapore or Tokyo or Rio or Hawaii. Home in England.  
He could count on one hand the numbers of times he had spent here in the last twenty years.

Even better he was in bed with the man he loved. He rolled over onto his side to look at him. His partner. His love. His lover.  
He wouldn’t wake him yet he had been late back. Some bother in Bolivia. Bond had worried that he might be called in but the problem had been resolved and Q had come home.

"007 you need to slow your heartbeat if you’re going to watch me sleep. I can hear it pounding in your chest.  
It’s making the bed shake." Q smiled but didn't open his eyes.

Reaching out his hand to James' chest then tracing his face with his fingertips round the hairline, down they jaw, round the chin, touching the wrinkles at the corners of his eyes, his long straight nose then his full firm lips.  
When they reached the lips James tickled the fingers with the end of his tongue.  
Q's eyes opened wide then. Rich brown pools meeting bright blue.

“Morning love.”

They leaned into a kiss that lasted for ever. Back and forth, tasting and touching.

They were in no hurry to go further and when they did it was slow and sensuous and sublime.  
Making love, about as far from having sex as you can get.

Afterwards they lay snug together still kissing.

"We have to get up if we are to get to Hugo’s before dinner."

"Well you wanted to go. I hardly ever go home for Christmas. I usually tell them I’m working.”

They had been invited to Q’s eldest brother’s house with his wife and two young boys, together with Q’s mother and sister and the sister’s new boyfriend.

James was looking forward to it. It had been many years since he had a family and Q’s were so easy to get on with.  
They had made James feel comfortable right from the beginning.

They were soon dressed and packing the car with presents were soon on their way.

They had spent hours in a toy shop looking for a present for the boys finally settling on an enormous remote controlled helicopter that they were sure to like.

They sped out for town. It was dry and crisp. Didn’t seem like it was going to be a white Christmas James said as much.

“You would like that then, snow, sledging, mince pies, rum punch?”

“So long as I’m with you I’ll be happy.”

Q blushed a little. He knew how much James loved him but it was nice to hear.

He put the radio on and they spent the remainder of the journey singing Christmas songs.

They arrived in time for dinner and the whole family complete with dogs streamed out of the house to welcome them hugs and kisses abounded. For once Q was glad he had come.

“Darling. I’m so glad you’ve come all my family together it’s a miracle.”

“You still have another son mother, don’t get all weepy.”

“Haven’t you heard Roop’s on his way back, he may make it here by tomorrow.” Q’s mother was delighted.

Q's brother Rupert or Roop as he was called was a bit of an adventurer. At the moment he was prospecting in Alaska.

Bond was looking forward to meeting this last brother Q and Hugo were so different he had often wondered about Roop.

A hundred years ago Hugo would have been a country squire. Looking after his farmland and his tennants and everyone would have looked to him for help. Bond was guessing Q would have been the younger brother that entered the church quiet and serious as he was. That left Roop to be the one that went to fight the foreign wars and make his fortune.

James laughed to himself. He had gotten carried away with that. Perhaps when he retired he should begin writing adventure novels.

Hugo’s wife Cecile was not at all what you would expect a country squires wife to be she was French and chic she had embraced the English country life with a passion writing articles about it for a very prestigious parisian magazine.

The house was decorated as if from a picture of a traditional Christmas and James found pleasure in every aspect.  
They dined and spent the evening catching up. Q’s sister was going to arrive the next day.  
Cecile and Q's mother were impatient to meet him.

“An actor can you believe it.”

“Have you seen him in anything?”

“He’s on the stage apparently, not TV.”

Hugo took the men into the den for a drink. “Poor chap, he’ll be interrogated when he gets here.”

“They weren’t like this with James.”

“Yes they were, you just didn’t see it being in London.”

Their bedroom was at the rear of the house overlooking the garden. They were woken by the sounds of young boys and dogs playing. They got dressed and went down for breakfast.

“Next time you should come in the summer when the weather is fine we have breakfast outdoors then. Very French yes?”

Cecile was bustling around in the kitchen.” You want a cooked breakfast? I make a great breakfast.”

They ate and it was an extremely good breakfast and they told her so.

Then they walked with the dogs and the boys Peter and Harry, down to the village for the morning papers.  
There was a crisp white frost but the sun was shining it was a beautiful morning.

They had a kick about on the field with the boys then returned just as Madeline and her boyfriend pulled up.

“Hello James. Hey little brother this is Daniel.”

They all shook hands as Hugo and Cecile came out to welcome the new arrivals. Lunch was very enjoyable. Celine and Q’s mother Dinah couldn’t interrogate Daniel as much as they wished because the boys were there.

Christmas Eve morning they were woken by loud banging and shouting.

“Roop.” Said Q “He couldn’t be quiet if his life depended on it and he’ll have no idea how early it is.”

They went downstairs to greet the new arrival. Dinah was ecstatic to have all her family round her.

James studied Roop. Yes he was the adventurer of the family and had probably got into a few scrapes but the family resemblance was still there. He had an open and friendly manner. James liked him.

Roop told stories of his adventures quite a bit of exageration going on but amusing to hear.

With Roop and Madeline’s Daniel taking up everyone’s attention James and Q could blend into the background.

 

Christmas Eve they all walked to the church in the village for midnight mass.  
The boys running on ahead excited to be up so late. James and Daniel on either side of Dinah with the others walking in front.

Daniel had had a sticky start but letting slip he’d once been in a pantomime with a member of the Neighbours cast had delighted Dinah.  
Realising how to get her on side, he had regaled her with salacious and probably libelous tales of the cast. She was looking forward to her next lunch with her friends. She’d have lots to tell them.

Bond smiled at Q walking between his brother and sister. They were at least a head taller than him and he seemed to have regressed to being six years old if the conversation was anything to go by.

This slender, beautiful genius of his was one of the most important men in the country.  
His knowledge and skills could bring down governments. At work he was completely in control.  
Agents trembled when they came back from missions to admit they had lost their equipment.  
Here he was the little brother being teased by his siblings.

The church was very well attended and the choir sang out with wonderful Christmas hymns and finished off with Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer for the children.

Walking home Q linked James arm.” I don’t think I’ve ever enjoyed being here as much as I have these past few days. I love you so much James. I hope you’re having a good time.”

“I am having a great time. The first Christmas I’ve felt like part of a family for so long thank you for bringing me.” He gathered Q into his arms and kissed him.

Just then a flurry of snow flakes fell from the sky. James and Q looked up in wonder. Up ahead the boys whooped with glee.

" Hurrah snow for Christmas, sledging tomorrow.” 

Despite the late hour they had gotten home, they were all woken by the sound of boys voices early in the morning.

They went down to Hugo frying bacon and eggs. “Cecile’s busy with Christmas lunch you’ll have to make do with me.”

They all sat round while the presents were opened the boys were delighted with the helicopter and went to try it out in the garden.

Later Q noticed James was missing and found him in the kitchen peeling carrots and parsnips.

“Why has James been railroaded into helping when neither Roop nor Daniel has been.”

“Don’t be silly darling your brother is totally useless and Daniel is a guest. James is family he doesn’t mind at all do you James?"

She patted him gently on the shoulder.

“He is very good in the kitchen he must make all your meals yes?” Cecile chimed in.

The look in James' eyes warmed Q right through.

He wondered what M would say. He’d managed to turn the country’s top secret agent into a big softy. He shook his head smiling.

Lunch was a magnificent feast Cecile had cooked a goose and the table was laden with all kinds of vegetables and sauces.

Dessert was a flaming brandy soaked pudding. They all ate until they couldn’t face another bite. Even the boys were quiet.

An hour later Hugo had settled Cecile with a glass of wine and had taken everyone else into the kitchen to tidy up.  
When it was all done they returned to play games with the boys. Trivial Pursuit which Q won then charades which they all enjoyed.  
When it was bedtime for Peter and Harry most of the adults went upstairs too.

James and Q were yawning as they entered the bedroom. They laughed at each other. “ We must be getting old.”

“Shower?”

“How about we have a bath instead?”

James ran a bath putting in some scented bath stuff he found. He climbed in and lay back with a moan.

“Oh this was a good idea.”

Q climbed in after him resting his back against James chest.

“Mmm lovely.”

James wrapped his arms round his lover and caressed his chest. Q turned his head for a kiss.

After an enjoyable soak. Q said. “ Something’s digging into me. 007 have you brought your weapon into the tub?”

“You’re grinding into me wouldn’t it be disappointing if I wasn’t hard?”

“I’ve never had sex in a bathtub.” He turned his head to look at James.

“I’ve had sex lots of places but I never made love till I met you."

Q nodded. “So how would we, erm?”

“Probably be best for you if you sat on me.”

Q prepared himself then slid down over James hard length.   
The angle made it very enjoyable and he bounced up and down water spilling over the sides of the tub.  
Hitting the spot time after time he came quickly and loudly. James held him while he shuddered through.  
When he had calmed down, Still feeling James he asked. “ Did you not…?”

“I like to see your face. To look into your eyes, your soul. I like to read the expressions on your face. I like knowing that you know it’s me.”

Q stepped out of the bath wrapping himself in a towel, he handed James one, then led him into the bedroom.  
He pushed him down on the bed then leaned over him, kissing his mouth, his lips, his chin, his throat.

Q looked into James eyes the whole time. He plundered James mouth then sucked James tongue into his own.  
He bit down on James bottom lip then swiped his tongue over it then sucked that too into his mouth.  
He slid his body down so James slid once again inside him. Not breaking eye contact he asked.

“That better?”

James smiled dazed with emotion.

“Perfect.”

He rolled them over and let all the passion and love he felt surge through them both.

“Merry Christmas James.”

“Merry Christmas my love.”


End file.
